Time Crystal
The Time Crystal is another of the Forgotten Crystal Quests and can be accessed by talking to Cid in his office. Magus has stolen the Crystal and it's up to Crono and his friends to retrieve it Prison (Crono I) - Finish the first battle with 'DT'. Walk out of the room. - Go meet the soldier you see on the left. He has around 7000 HP, attack repeatedly and do 2 Bolts. - Head to the left, same strategy as before. - You'll be back in the previous room, head through the upper-west door. - Go down the stairs on the otherside of the large room - Fight another soldier. This one'll attack faster (Once every 2 of your turns) but same strategy applies, his health's the same. - Head upwards on the large room now. Fight another soldier, this one has more health, add a Spincut on top of the 2 Bolts. It doesn't matter what choice you pick when Marle askes you a question. - On the large room again, approach the fallen soldier to rescue Lucca and get off the prison, go on through the door and the following bridge. - Prison Boss: He attacks once every 3 attacks of yours. Always attack 3 times followed by Bolt. Use a Health Potion when you're nearly dead, a Regen one also works. You'll make it. Death Peak (Crono II) Password: "Zappa" ''- Proceed through Death Peak. If you fall off a ledge/Into water you'll have to start that screen over. - Proceed forward - '''Gato: '''This boss's trick is Bolt, using it lowers his DEF but increases his power, by alot. I recommend you to use a Regen potion at the battle's start and just use Spincuts throughout. You can use one Bolt to make the battle faster though, you'll still survive. He attacks once every 3 turns of yours. - You'll fight a dinosaur. He'll attack after every turn of yours. One Bolt should finish him off, you may need to use a Potion. Magus's Castle (Crono III) ''Password: "Holystar" - There're 2 doors on top of the stairs. Take left first. - Lynx: He attacks normally for 3 turns and then uses Hellbound once for 3000 damage. He takes a turn after 2 of yours. Best way to do this is to keep attacking (+Bolts) until he hits you three times, then use a Protect potion, it'll be enough to tank 2 Hellbounds. Keep Bolting. You'll win. - The other door you didn't take earlier takes you to another boss - Serge: He attacks you also for 3 turns, and then uses Cure to heal 3000. He attacks after every of your turns. Get a bunch of charges. Use Power and Spincut spam - Through the middle door - Crono: He attacks after every turn of yours. Uses Bolt after 3 hits. Each of your hits damages you back a tad. Trick is to let him attack three times and then use Protect. Always use Spincut, Bolt's not worth it. Spam spincut from there on and you'll eventually win. - Get on the warp. Talk to Frog. Get the Masamune and go forward. - Magus: He starts by using Dark Shield which ups his defenses immensily. Each normal attack of yours lowers it (10 hits destroys it). He attacks every 3 turns of yours with a normal strike. After you destroy his shield, he will start using a stronger attack instead. Trick is to Regen at start, then attack 15 times without teching. Once his shield breaks, attack once more for 16 charges and spam Bolt bolt bolt bolt. Then one more attack and a Slash to finish him off. - You'll have one final choice, but it doesn't matter. You'll beat the quest anyway and get the Crystal after the credits. Category:Crystal Quests